The Realization
by NebStorm
Summary: Kabuto has come to realize that what he has done was beyond anything a doctor would do let alone a human being. He decided it would be best to change sides, but he has no Idea whether or not he'll be accepted. A test will be organized to see if the Leaf Village is willing to accept a horrendous enemy. Will they pass or will Kabuto accept that he is a monster. I do not Own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1 Kabuto's Realization

**Neb: I do not Own Naruto. I have edited the Realization if any of you want to read through it again if you haven't already. This is the first Naruto fanfic I wrote so a lot of errors needed to be fixed. Please Review. Do you think Kabuto is worth forgiving by someone other than Naruto.**

The realization

Ch. 1

Kabuto woke up from the trance Itachi put him in, and realized all of his sage chakra was gone. _"So he's back now,_" Kabuto thought. He looked around the dark cold cave and saw Anko lying on the floor. "He abandoned us both, I could go after him, but in my trance I've come to realization. I have done horrible things trying to satisfy my own greed. I have done things that no doctor would do and certainly no human being would do. Who should I go to now? After all everyone hates me now, but then again." An image of Naruto appeared in his head. "Of course he's the most forgiving person I know, but he might not be enough." Kabuto did a few hand signals and released four coffins in front of him as he stood there in the dark contemplating if he was doing the right thing. "If each person who pursued these four is willing to take them in, then the Hidden Leaf Village is the proper path," Kabuto decided. "I'm sorry Naruto that your forgiveness isn't enough; after all you are not Hokage yet….


	2. Chapter 2 Leaf Shinobi's Realization

**Neb: I know it's short, but give me a break it's my first Naruto fanfic**

**Shikamaru: Why can't you fans ever give me a rest *groan***

**Neb: I don't know, probably because you want one so bad**

***Bark***

**Kiba: That's right buddy this is just a fanfic and NebStorm does not own Naruto**

**Neji: Please review if you want Neb to continue, send Idea's if you want, and enjoy reading this thing you people call fanfiction...**

**Neb: What they said!**

Ch. 2

Four Shinobi were jumping through trees heading for their next mission. "Guys, can Anbu even give missions," asked Choji.

"Under certain circumstances like they have a more important mission that they need to take care of, but I'm a little more confused that he would pick us," Shikamaru responded. "We have not given an Anbu any reason to believe we are capable of handling such a mission." Neji and Shikamaru's eyes widened when they both came to realize what was happening.

"We're in a genjutsu," they both shouted.

"What," yelled Kiba.

"Think about it, what was our mission in the first place," Shikamaru explained.

"The trees all look the same," Neji added.

"I haven't been starving this whole time," Choji jumped in. Sweat drops appeared on all of their heads.

"The Anbu was real; I know that, but after our conversation is a different story," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Guys I think we're coming back to the real world," Choji shouted.

"What makes you say that," Kiba asked.

"I'm hungry again," replied Choji…..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"W-where are we," Shikamaru asked as they lifted their heads from a wooden floor. Neji instantly became on hi alert as he woke up and got to his feet. Akamaru jumped up on hi alert as well and began to sniff the air. *Bark*.

"No traps or anything here," Kiba yawned as he woke up. Choji was grabbing on his stomach as it rumbled. Shikamaru wasn't sure about what was going on. "We already fell in the trap guys, this is the prison," Shikamaru pointed out. "They were in an old abandoned house out in the middle of nowhere. "Let's search around and see what we can find," Shikamaru dcided with his board look on his face. Neji already had his byakugan on and he was searching.

"Several life forms outside that are not human, I've seen these life forms before, I think they are spiders," Neji informed. "Wait a minute, there is one in here as well, right behind that door." They readied themselves as the door flung open in causing a loud slam. A red head girl wearing Orichimaru's Elite Uniform stood in front of them.

"About time you woke up Shitheads," she cackled. Shikamaru gave a lazy look as he tried to remember who that obnoxious girl was. His eyes widened when he put together the whole situation. The life forms are spiders, the girl is Elite of the sound, and their group is four people and one dog who fought the sound four years ago.

"Nice to see you too, troublesome woman," Shikamaru grumbled…..


	3. Chapter 3 Loud Mouth Girl

**Neb: Yea another chapter**

**Shikamaru: Why are you pairing me up with that obnoxious girl**

**Neb: Because I know that Tayuya is either going to tone down her attitude thanks to your calmness or you're going to become more lively thanks to her attitude  
**

**Tayuya: Who has a attitude you F****** bastard! *Smack***

**Neb: with lump on his head: I do not own Naruto and I am extremely afraid of Tayuya now**

**Shikamaru: This is going to be troublesome, please review *Yawn***

Ch. 3

"Baka, shithead, pathetic excuse for a ninja, rat, and pineapple head," the red head cursed at Shikamaru while he lay back on the floor ignoring her.

"Shouldn't we do something about her," Kiba asked.

"If she wanted us dead then she would have killed us," Shikamaru replied.

"Yes, but why aren't we," asked Neji. Choji's face was red from hearing so many insults getting hurled at his friend and being imprisoned in a place with no food.

"Would you shut up," Choji shouted.

"Go to hell and take that rat with you mini Jirobo," she yelled back.

"I believe the briefing Temari and I were at said her name is Tayuya," Shikamaru remembered.

"Ok, but why are we here," Neji asked again.

"Because I was ordered not to kill you," Tayuya yelled. It pissed her off that she was brought back from the dead and ordered not to take revenge.

"Who's in charge," Kiba asked.

"Kabuto is in charge and he is out with the others getting supplies for your stay here," Tayuya replied.

"She didn't curse," Kiba responded in amazement.

"F*** you bastard," Tayuya screamed.

"Next time she gives us a break, please don't point it out," Shikamaru grumbled in annoyance.

"Sorry," Kiba chuckled.

*Bark*

"Right," Kiba agreed with his dog. Everyone ignored them not really caring about Kiba's conversation with his dog.

"Well as long as we are stuck here, I might as well get sleep," Shikamaru decided as he lies down on the floor.

"Lazy piece of shit," Tayuya yelled. Shikamaru yawned as the insult didn't faze him.

"Well I'm happy to see you all are getting along," Kabuto laughed as he entered the room with the other three behind him.

"What's your game Kabuto," Neji asked.

"Straight to the point are we," Kabuto replied as he pushed his glasses up.

"I want to see if you guys can spend a whole month with your enemy in a run-down building like this," Kabuto explained.

"We're not spending time with those two," Kiba growled and so did Akamaru.

"I still haven't forgiven that bastard," Choji yelled.

"It's not good that he's still alive, he may reveal any weaknesses to the Byakugan," Neji growled.

"I'll do it," Shikamaru yawned. Everyone stared at Shikamaru in shock. "I sense you're experimenting to see if the leaf village can forgive and look past whatever monster your trying not to be."

Kabuto's shocked face became his well masked composure again and he laughed. The three members of the Sound Four disappeared behind him.

"Very good Shikamaru, but I sense your other friends will not comply so I'll let them run back to their village seems how it's about two months away."

_"Two months, where the hell are we, the other side of the planet,"_ Neji thought.

"I'll change the test then," Kabuto decided.

"If you can become friends with Tayuya in the next four months I'll surrender to the Leaf village when they arrive and take what punishment awaits me," Kabuto decided, "but if you fail to do so, I'll fulfill one wish to Tayuya. Kabuto grabbed out a writing utensil and drew a symbol on himself.

"This is an oath mark; it will kill me if I fail to fulfill my end of the bargain. Basically if Tayuya wishes to kill you, I will allow her to do so before she rests in peace once more." Tayuya grinned at the thought of finally killing the rat bastard.

"Fine," Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru, you can't do this," Choji begged.

"I've made up my mind Choji, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Well said," Kabuto laughed. Kabuto formed another hand signal that put everyone to sleep except for himself and Tayuya.

"Get the Nara upstairs while I bring these guys to a nearby village," Kabuto ordered.

"Kabuto, what do you hope to gain from this," Tayuya asked.

"It's just plain curiosity for me, I've done horrible things and I need to see if someone just as ruthless can be forgiven," Kabuto replied with a serious face. "Tayuya, try to be as difficult as possible."

"Don't worry about that, I intend to be," she grinned before throwing Shikamaru over her shoulder…..


	4. Chapter 4 A Few Games

**Neb: Do Not**

**Shikamaru: Own**

**Kabuto: Naruto**

**Tayuya: You guys are F*** Idiots**

**Sweat drops appear on all of the guy's heads**

**Tayuya: Review if you like it or think its a piece of shit.**

Ch. 4

"So my friends are safe," Shikamaru mumbled as he woke up on a cot.

"As far as I know," Tayuya replied not really caring. Shikamaru didn't even realize what he gotten himself into. Tayuya is the least likely person of the sound four that would ever become friends with him. A giant storm was blowing over the roof and this was hardly the safest place to be. Shikamaru yawned and got up.

"Let's head down stairs, shall we," Shikamaru decided.

"Don't f***** tell me what to do, I currently only take orders from Kabuto thanks to his F**** Jutsu."

"I suppose that means he didn't order you to play nice," Shikamaru sighed. Shikamaru thought to himself for a second as the word play came into his brain.

"Is there a Shogi board somewhere," Shikamaru asked.

"Down stairs in the closet, I was passing time with that thing while you were sleeping," Tayuya mumbled.

"I can't sleep after all, I'm now a damn zombie," Tayuya cursed.

"I bet I could beat you," Shikamaru yawned as he walked down stairs. Did that asshole say he could beat her was all Tayuya could think about. He was a genius when she fought him and that was a couple of years ago. Now he is sixteen and she is fourteen, so if age comes with experience then he has an advantage, but then again she kicked the crap out of every old timer to young adult in Shogi at her village.

"You're on," she shouted as she ran downstairs. Shikamaru pulled out the Shogi board from the closet. It wasn't fancy like the one at his house, but they set it up. Tayuya was the one to go first. She seemed to prefer using her Gold Generals and her Rook, because she was practically throwing her other Officers away just to capture his Gold generals and Rook. Shikamaru kept reviving her pieces in order to check mate her as quickly as he would with his Sensei, but she was no pushover. Her Pons formed a perfect defense around her King and her Gold Generals protected the pons, but Shikamaru had already thought up a winning strategy against that. Putting up a heavy defense is a double edge sword, because the King would become boxed in and has nowhere to escape wants a falter forms in her shield. Shikamaru promoted several of his Pons and begun moving them towards her defenses. His King was under good protection to keep her Promoted Rooks away. Eventually he captured her King using Two Bishops and three promoted Pons.

"What the hell," Tayuya spat.

"What can I say, you made a mistake in picking favorites when it is clear that every unit is important in this game," Shikamaru explained.

"Again," she shouted.

"She wants to play me again, nobody does that except for my former Sensei," Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru remembered his games with his Sensei before he died thanks to a blood craving immortal lunatic he buried alive. Tayuya had reset up the board and glared at him until he snapped out of his trance.

"You done day dreaming you shitty rat," she cursed. Her mouth irritated him more than his mom, Ino, and Temari combined.

"So this Kabuto guy isn't thinking strait is he," Shikamaru asked.

"No f****** shit," she cursed again. "He kidnapped four ninja from the village he hopes to defect into. He painted the most painful way to die in the sound village on his chest and he's granting a f****** failure of an Elite like me a wish."

"That's only if I fail this test," Shikamaru reminded and he received a glare that told him he was an Idiot.

"Whether or not we play Shogi, the whole F***** time here, I'm still going to say that I'm not your friend by the end of these months," she yelled. Shikamaru picked his ear ignoring her and mumbled something about her being troublesome. "Are we going to play shithead or not," She yelled. They both began to play again and Tayuya changed her strategy completely….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What did you do Kabuto," his inner self yelled.

"I did the right thing," Kabuto shouted in anger and fear. He is only a shell of his former self now and his exterior was a kind person who helps people who needs help, but his interior was a monster that has been recovering from Itachi's attack. His Interior (the real Kabuto) wasn't going to let his body wonder around and defy Orichimaru now that he was back from the dead.

"I will gain control again and when I do, your idiotic plan will be torn to pieces once I find the damn loop hole around it….


	5. Chapter 5 Enemies?

**Neb: Well this was a good write for me**

**Shikamaru: He does not own Naruto**

**Kabuto: This is Just a Fanfiction**

**Tayuya: And review to let him know he is doing well or shitty**

**Neb: Do you have to curse**

**Shikamaru: Have you just met her**

**Shikamaru, Neb, and Kabuto with lumps on their heads.**

**Kabuto: Why did I get hit?**

Ch. 5

The trees began to shuffle against each other barely making any noise because there were only a few of them where Shikamaru was. Shikamaru laid less than one of the trees that casted a shadow to block the sun from his eyes. Tayuya sat next to him with the Shogi board in front of herself trying to learn to tactics to use on him. Shikamaru couldn't keep playing Shogi against her at this rate. She doesn't require sleep, but he does and he needs to find something to keep her occupied and happy, so he can sleep. "I think I've come up with a better strategy," Tayuya announced. Shikamaru laid there quietly, she was very enthusiastic. Enthusiastic might be an understatement, she was probably more obnoxious than Naruto and one thousand of his shadow clones could hope to be. "Hey shithead, you listening to me," She shouted. Shikamaru looked over at her lazily and yawned. It had been three days of nonstop Shogi with her. He had once pictured Shogi as his dream life, but with her it was becoming a nightmare.

"I would have moved my bishop," he informed as if he knew what was going to happen. Tayuya looked at the board and was trying to contemplate what he was talking about. "That should keep her busy," Shikamaru thought. It's true that was no way he could make a friend, so he needed a way to balance it out with something nice.

"I'm going for a walk, do you want to come," Shikamaru asked. She waved her hand at him, telling him to take his time.

"The bishop, what the hell would he do with the bishop," she thought. Shikamaru shrugged and walked off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do your worst, we already went through hell thanks to that Uchiha," Kabuto yelled.

"I'm not going to torture my own body, you idiot," Inner Kabuto laughed. "I've already formed three strategies against your plan and by the end of the day I will figure out which one will be best to use."

"You bastard," Kabuto cried. He couldn't deal with this, this maniac that will have control once again and he'll be stuck fulfilling his every command by doing more unspeakable tasks. "I won't lose control," Kabuto shouted.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Of course, that's what he'll do… no wait that doesn't make any sense," Tayuya told herself. "But if he moved his bishop here… I'd take his king and it would be over. If he moved his Bishop here he would be spared two turns, but I'd still have him in the end." She was obsessed with finding out what strategy he was talking about. Every hour she spent trailing her eyes up and down the board and to make it worse she never became tired, so she could go at it for days if she wanted. It wasn't tell sun down when Shikamaru came back from his long walk. "You were gone a long time, did you fall asleep," she asked.

"I didn't," he replied with the same bored look on his face that he always had on.

"Well I'm stumped," she said staring at the board.

"I would have saved myself the two turns and recovered a piece to guard," he admitted.

"So it was the two turns," she responded.

"But I would have still one," she shouted.

"Would you," was his only response and she was about to look back to the board.

"I got you a present," he announced. She was shocked by this. "A present, well f*** yea, what is it," she shouted with glee. She never got any presents from anyone before. Shikamaru pulled out a long skinny box and opened it revealing a silver fancy looking expensive flute. Tayuya felt her heart jump with joy when that happened. It was a little strange that she didn't need to sleep, but every part of her body still functioned normally. It was obviously a design that came with the revival Justus, so Kabuto's summons could out last their opponents. "Thank you," she whispered as she took the flute from his hand.

"Are you ok," Shikamaru asked. He expected her thank you to come with another curse. She grabbed him by the Collar and pulled hard. _"Oh god, she's going to hit me,"_ is what ran through his mind until their lips crashed against each other. Shikamaru was stunned by this. His former enemy is kissing him he couldn't help but blush. She was blushing to, because that function was still occurring. Tayuya ran off after that now afraid of what she had done. She never kissed anyone before and he was the last person she suspected she would kiss. She felt anger towards herself, but at the same time she felt happy….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I finally have control again," Kabuto laughed. "Well that ought to show him whose boss," the medical ninja chuckled as he pushed his glasses up. "Now, where was I?"


	6. Chapter 6 Tayuya's Realization

**Neb: I don't Own Naruto**

**Sakura: Please Review the fanfic Cha**

**Naruto: It's pretty good Believe it**

**Neb: o.o What the hell, you guys aren't even in this story**

**Sasuke: I will avenge my clan**

**Neb: Good for you?**

**Zoro: Where the hell am I?**

**Neb with sweat drop: I don't own One Piece either and this is not a cross over  
**

Ch. 6

It had been a while sense Tayuya spoke to Shikamaru after what went down. They both sat down at the table in silence hardly even staring at each other. It hadn't even been a month yet, but Tayuya felt like jumping over the table and putting her mouth on his once again. _"No, ignore these feeling, I am a proud Shinobi of the sound," _she shouted at herself._ "Plus I'm dead, it wouldn't work out. _

She looked at Shikamaru and sighed. "Shikamaru, about what happened earlier," she spoke up breaking the awkward silence in the room. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier," she apologized. He was still in his head contemplating what was going on. _"Genius, my ass,"_ she thought. "You look tired, maybe you should get some sleep," she offered. Shikamaru looked up and nodded. It had been a while sense he slept thanks to their non-stop Shogi matches. Shikamaru got up and left the room now finally able to get sleep. Little did he know Tayuya followed him up the stairs?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, their relationship has progressed," Kabuto stated with a smirk. "I'll let it progress for now, that way it'll become sweeter," Kabuto laughed. Kabuto disappeared back in the dark cave he had been hiding in this whole time.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru had a nightmare about the death of Asuma, his sensei. The former tears coming back as he watched Hidan impaled himself completing his curse. Asuma fell to the ground with blood in his mouth. Shikamaru ran towards him, his whole dream was based on him running towards Asuma. He didn't stop and didn't slow down, but he could never reach Asuma's body that lay in the dirt in front of him. "Sensei," Shikamaru called out as he heard Hidan's voice laugh at him from all of his surroundings. "Asuma Sensei," Shikamaru called out again. Darkness and Blood poured from all of his surroundings at him causing him to scream as he was consumed in a whirlpool of blood. He reached out at his Sensei's body, but it got further and further away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tayuya stood in front of him as he slept watching him. She didn't know why she watched him, but she just did. She noticed him shaking and sweating. She was of course familiar with this, it was a nightmare. Every traumatizing mission she ever got sense she was little haunted her, but she never expressed her weakness knowing it would get her killed. Shikamaru had it easy, and she envied him for that. She noticed the giant change in her personality, but for some reason she was alright about it. She never got such a thoughtful present before in her life and she intends to pay his kindness of course. She placed her hand on Shikamaru's forehead and he calmed down from his nightmare. She smiled and leaned in closer to him. She couldn't resist her feelings anymore. She knew that she envies his skills at Shogi, his care free attitude, and his kind and gentle heart. Her lips pressed against his once more and then she quickly ran out of the room closing the door quietly. _"Tayuya you idiot,"_ she scolded herself. _"But he's a lot older than before and so nice," she_ argued. _"You are a coldhearted elite of the south and you're dead,"_ Tayuya screamed in her head. Tayuya felt like crying, all of these emotions she shouldn't be feeling. "Wait a minute, I still have four months with that guy, why the hell should I care," she told herself. "I'll live the months to the fullest, Kabuto will defect, and Shikamaru will probably get promoted. I don't need anyone telling me my gut instincts are wrong, especially myself. Tayuya turned around and walked back to Shikamaru's room…..


	7. Chapter 7 Rest is Important After All

**Tayuya: Naruto does not belong to Neb**

**Neb: o.o She didn't curse**

**Kabuto: A happy day indeed**

**Tayuya: F**** off**

**Shikamaru: Please Review and/or follow this story if you want *Yawn***

**Tayuya: Shikamaru, do you want me to play you a lullaby**

**Neb: OoO She's nice to Shikamaru**

**Kabuto: o.o This changes everything**

**Shikamaru:... **_Why is she being nice to me. _**Um, sure**

**Tayuya: OK (She walks of with Shikamaru while pointing the middle finger at Neb and Kabuto**

**Neb: i-i she is so mean...**

Ch. 7

_The moon is full and beautiful, the wind blows heavily, but not a drop of rain falls from the sky, and Shikamaru lies in bed with a certain red head staring at him while he tries his best to sleep. Her feelings for him had grown and she no longer cares about her Sound Village pride._

_"She's watching me," _Shikamaru thought. _"This is the twelve night in a row she decides to watch me when I sleep. Maybe she is just jealous that she can't sleep, so she irritates me with her presence."_ Shikamaru opened up one eye slightly to see her smiling at him while he was supposedly sleeping. _"I don't usually care when other people glare at me while I'm sleeping, but I've been sensing something off about her. She's been a lot nicer to me, she always smiles at me, and even though she still curses she calls me Shikamaru instead of rat or pineapple head. I should be thankful about his, but what if this is part of her revenge plan. First she'll get me to think I've won and then she tells Kabuto that she is still not friends with me and gets her wish to kill me."_

"Are you having trouble sleeping," Tayuya asked.

_"Might as well ask,"_ Shikamaru decided.

"Why have you changed your attitude the past twelve days," he asked. She smiled at him again sweetly which was starting to bug him.

"I don't know what you mean Shikamaru, have I been making you feel uncomfortable." Tayuya gave him a confusing pouty look that made him think she was cute.

_"She has completely changed her personality, and I can't figure out why," _Shikamaru screamed in his head. _"Was it the kiss, yes that has to be it," _he thought.

"Actually for once I'm having trouble sleeping," Shikamaru decided to change the subject back. "I have the remedy for that," Tayuya shouted almost giving him a migraine.

She pulls out her flute and begins to play a lullaby. She pressed her chakra through it and he could feel his eyes beginning to shut. _"I should have made sure she couldn't use that thing as a weapon." _Shikamaru drifted off and went into his usual nightmare, but he felt a calming presence and his nightmare turned into a dream about himself watching the clouds with all of his friends. His friends all got up and left as a red haired girl sat next to him.

"I am here by your side until my end," Tayuya whispered to him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I had no idea she could use her flute for other purposes," Kabuto laughed as he watched the two ninja's. "Oh well, time to go kill him now," Kabuto decided. "I mean I should get more supplies for them."

_"What the hell, how did I end up back here again," Inner Kabuto yelled._

"Don't think I'm going to let a monster like you lose into the world," Outer Kabuto growled.

_"Mark my words, we will become whole again," inner Kabuto promised. "You will become the mask of true evil once more and I will dispose of every enemy that underestimates us,"_ Inner Kabuto laughed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He'll be asleep for up to eight hours then," Tayuya told herself. Tayuya lay next to him and stroked his hair. "I am dishonored Elite of the sound village who died and most likely wound up in hell, but I'll make the most of these four months until it's time for me to go back." Tayuya planted another kiss on Shikamaru and smiled. _"I can't even curse at him anymore, this must be what it is like to fall in love,"_ She thought. "You won't share my feeling will you," she admitted has her smile faded. "You may be four years older, but you're still clueless when it comes to understanding women." Tayuya shook her head and then smiled again. "But that's just fine, because I'm going to be gone in for months anyway and I wouldn't want you to have a dead girl as your first love." Sadness crept on her face again, it's not fare though, if this is a world where we can't be together, then why did I have to fall in love with you, you clueless bastard." Tayuya sighed and got up. "I might as well make him something to eat," she decided before planting another kiss on Shikamaru.


	8. Chapter 8 Akuma Appears Moyasugan

**Neb: Yea, another fanfiction done**

**Shikamaru: He doesn't Own Naruto**

**Tayuya: Please review and we would like to thank the people who had reviewed.**

**Neb: Your review actually changed my view of the story a little, so thankyou**

**Kabuto: We hope you enjoy**

Ch. 8

"Well, I have control for now," Kabuto laughed to himself as he walked out of the cave. "Now what on earth is that?" A forest fire started up thirty miles from the cave. "Tayuya, Shikamaru," Kabuto shouted before jumping to that area.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Water Style, Giant Water Hand Jutsu," an Anbu Black Ops with a white kitten mask shouted. Giant titan like arms made of water formed around the The fire failed to be put out. "What kind of fire is this," she shouted.

"The kind that can't be put out," a man in a black cloak responded. He had a black tiger mask with white stripes on and a gauntlet that fire poured out of like water. The Anbu jumped at him and he grabbed hold of the fire and formed it into a giant scythe and sliced against all of the trees until the scythe collided with the Anbu turning her to ash. "I remember what it was like being an Anbu, believing you are the strongest of everyone, but I shall bring havoc upon this world and turn it to ash. "So, you wish to challenge me two," he said turning his head to several other Anbu. They all performed hand signals and released a mist around him. He lifted up his gauntlet revealing a glass eye on the back of the wrist that looed kind of like the Sharingan but orange. "You think you can hide your presence from me, I am the fire devil who wields the gauntlet of the Moyasugan," He shouted before pouring more fire out of his gauntlet and he grabbed hold of it and turned it into a ninjato," he jumped through the mist and began killing several Anbu at a time. "The Moyasugan can change the behavior of fire. When man first found fire it burned, but eventually someone formed an ancient dojutsu that can manipulate fire to do things like cut, smash, and flood." After he finished off the last Anbu he sucked all of the fire back into his gauntlet. "That is only a taste of the gauntlet's power," he laughed as he jumped off to find more victims. Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kabuto landed down in front of the house that Tayuya and Shikamaru are staying at. "Tayuya Shikamaru there's a forest fire," Kabuto shouted. Tayuya looked outside towards the forest and didn't see any smoke come off of it.

"Are you a f***** retard Kabuto," Tayuya cursed. Kabuto looked behind him and saw the fire was gone.

"Wait a minute that fire was so big it would take a full day for a group of ninja's to put it out," Kabuto thought to himself. "I'm not lying there was one," Kabuto shouted at her.

"The f*** happen to your calm composure," Tayuya laughed.

"Hey can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to rest," Shikamaru lazily stated.

"Of course Shika," Tayuya laughed sweetly.

_"And she says I'm out of character,"_ Kabuto thought. "Shikamaru this is no time for being lazy, I sense something is off," Kabuto shouted. Shikamaru laid on the couch rubbing his temples to relieve stress.

"I guess it's worth checking out," he decided.

"All right, if an ass needs to be kicked, and then let's kick it," Tayuya agreed. _"Dammit Kabuto, why do you have to get mixed in my alone time with Shikamaru,"_ she thought. The three ninja set off to where Kabuto saw the fire.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Moyasugan," the black tiger masked man called out and he pointed his gauntlet towards the ground. "As I figured, paper bombs are tagged underground and rigged to explode by…. that wire." The man jumped as high as he could and then threw a Kunai at the wire causing the paper bombs to blow up. He then absorbed the fire in his Gauntlet. "A last attempt to kill me from the Black Ops no doubt," he deduced. "Well it appears new victims are coming." Kabuto, Shikamaru, and Tayuya all appeared at different angles surrounding him. Shikamaru hid in the trees to the man's right where the sun was pointing towards where his shadow possession Jutsu will extend longer reach , Tayuya hid in the bushes closer to the man for a quick capture with her genjutsu, and Kabuto hid in the trees midway between Tayuya and Shikamaru in case if they require his medical assistance. "You can come out now I know you're here," he called out. "I am Akuma the fire devil and wielder of the Moyasugan." "Hmm, I can't move for some reason," he said looking at the ground.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete," Shikamaru smirked. Shikamaru's eyes widened as fire began to form underneath of him. Shikamaru jumped to the ground as the tree he was on burst into flames. "What the hell," Shikamaru gawked. Fire was pouring out of his gauntlet like water and as it touched the ground it spread without burning anything.

"You think you can beat Akuma you little brat!"


	9. Chapter 9 Shikamaru's Realization

**Neb: Final Chapter if you guys want more you can always review and tell me what needs to happen, You can alway read Haraio's fanfics, or create one of your own.**

**Akuma the fire devil: He does not own Naruto, but he does own me. The fight scene might not be that good, but you can barrow me as a character if you want to use my Dojutsu.**

**Tayuya: Review and what not.**

**Kabuto: Hope you enjoyed the fanfiction, because Neb sure enjoyed writing it :)**

**Shikamaru: That is the final Chapter of the Realization, if you were unfamiliar with what the realization was, it was Kabuto's understanding of his wrong doings.**

Ch. 9

Akuma Charged at Shikamaru and Shot several waves of fire at him. Shikamaru kept dodging and found him fighting against a fire creature that moved like a ninja. "I can manipulate fire to do anything," Akuma laughed. Akuma saw several giant monsters charge at him. Akuma dodged their attacks and as he did he heard a flute play. _"So these creatures are like puppets, but controlled by music instead of string." _Akuma smirked knowing a few brutes aren't going to stop him. Shikamaru got out of his fight with the fire creature when Akuma's focus broke.

_"So there are weaknesses to Akuma's trick," _Kabuto thought. Kabuto creates a chakra scalpel and cuts a major artery of Akuma.

"What the hell," Akuma shouted.

"I've found your weakness," Kabuto smirked. "Though your control over fire is great you can't manipulate it into a monster, a flood, or a weapon at the same time. You also fail at protecting yourself when your fire isn't there to shield you." Kabuto captured him with his Shadow Possession Jutsu once more and Tayuya froze his body with her genjutsu. Kabuto smiled at him as he walked over to him. "A devil you may be, a defeater of Anbu you may be, but when fighting against three geniuses when it comes to strategy your nothing but a caveman who first discovered fire. No offense though, you had me scared with the way you could manipulate fire to be such a powerful weapon, but there is a reason why it is called an ancient technique, it's probably been defeated several times. Akuma smirked when he realized where his palm was pointed.

A spark flew by Tayuya breaking her concentration and releasing Akuma from her genjutsu. Shikamaru saw a giant flaming spear fly at him. Shikamaru tried to jump away, but the spear flew in to fast, but before he knew it… Shikamaru laid flat on his back with Tayuya on top of him and her summons burning to ash.

"You used your summons as shields, so you could make it to the boy," Akuma applauded. He jumped at Kabuto and readied his gauntlet. "Moyasugan Fire Scythe Jutsu," Akuma shouted. Kabuto Jumped back, but was sliced a bit across the stomach. Kabuto instantly repaired himself with his medical skills. Shikamaru used the fire to extend his shadow towards Akuma. Akuma Jumps back and finds several shadows attacking him from all sides. "What's this," he shouted as they all grabbed hold of him.

"Perfect Shadow Net Jutsu Complete," Shikamaru mumbled. "Body Snap," Shikamaru finished. Akuma's right arm broke, his left leg broke, his collar bone broke, and his spine broke in an instant as the shadow worked their way around his body. Akuma couldn't speak anymore; he became paralyzed from his injuries and fell to the ground.

_"I don't believe it, I lost,"_ Akuma through as he drifted off into the darkness.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shikamaru are you ok," asked Tayuya as she landed down. Shikamaru and Tayuya were back at the house with Kabuto.

"I think I'm fine," Shikamaru replied as he thought about her saving him again. "You saved me back there," he pointed out still not grasping what happened.

"Yea, I did," Tayuya replied blushing.

_"For a smart tactician, he's kind of an idiot,"_ Kabuto thought. "I think she likes you," Kabuto announced with his sweet smile.

_"Damn you Kabuto, you pointed that out so bluntly,"_ Tayuya mentally screamed. Shikamaru grabbed Tayuya by the shoulders before she could react and pulled her into a deep kiss. As shock as she was, she didn't have room for complaint as her mind filled with joy. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back passionately. As they broke apart they both smiled at each other feeling things they never had before.

"Alright then, time for my damnation," Kabuto sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are you plotting Kabuto," Tsunade yelled. Kabuto, Shikamaru, and Tayuya were all three in the Hokage tower two months later.

"The terms of my surrender of course," Kabuto smiled. Tsunade's eye twitched, because she couldn't stand talking to that guy. _"My internal battle is over for now, but that won't matter when I'm behind bars_," Kabuto thought. "In order for the surrender to be peaceful and for me to fully defect to your village, I want us both to reanimate Tayuya to a full person," Kabuto demanded. "I also want her to be able to live in this village peacefully with the Nara family."

"Do you really think I'm going to let that happen," Tsunade yelled.

"I think you would prefer this done diplomatically," Shikamaru reasoned. "If they cause any harm to this village it will be on my head." Tayuya's eyebrow twitched as she heard Shikamaru say that.

_"If that bitch lays a finger on Shika then I'm going to kick her ass, take Shikamaru, and get the f*** out of this village,"_ Tayuya thought.

"Fine Shikamaru, I'll play Kabuto's game, but if any harm comes to this village, I am putting you under probation and sending you back to the ninja academy, got it," Tsunade decided. Shikamaru nodded and smiled now happy with his victory. "Oh and don't think that's all, I'll have you working under community service and I expect no, what a drag from you." Shikamaru groaned after that and Iruka gave a look that said, it's not that bad while Kakashi gave a look that said. I know how you feel.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Reanimation Jutsu," both Kabuto and Tsunade performed as their hands glowed over Tayuya's body.

_"This probably would have killed us if she was an actual corpse, but thanks to my reanimation Jutsu this can actually work," _Kabuto thought.

"Tayuya, how are you feeling," Shikamaru asked after they finished. Tayuya gave Shikamaru a smile.

"I feel tired," she replied.


	10. Chapter 10 End or Not not sure

**Neb: I do not own Naruto at all.**

**Tayuya: yea we get it**

**Neb: Look it's not my fault I have to keep saying that... Anyways I've noticed that not many Shikamaru X Tayuya fanfics have come up, so I'm wondering if anyone wants me to continue with this pairing... I know it's been years sense Tayuya died and the last time she was shown, her body was being used by Kabuto, but what if fanfics still exist and that is what I will write, so if you have any requests for this pairing, please share, but it won't be Lemons or feel free to right fanfics of your own for this pair, they don't have to fall in love right away or ever, but Shikamaru's Laziness and Tayuya's wrath made some pretty funny fanfics. I don't know, well here's my real final chapter. I plan on a sequel with tribal warriors controlling the Power Akuma had called the Moyasugan. I'll call it the Moyasugan returns if anyone wants to read it, just send a review or a PM and I'll get writing. I tried writing it before, but I wasn't all aware of how Dojutsu existed, but now I know alot more thanks to Kaguya.  
**

Sasuke was jumping through the woods when he spotted Naruto and a red haired girl.

"Naruto, so you've come to face me again huh," Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, please stop this and come back, you can still come back to the leaf village," Naruto yelled.

"Fire Style... fire bal-" Sasuke was cut off when a shadow sepprated his arms and a Hokage came crashing down over him. He landed hard on the ground nearly breaking his spine. "Where is T-taka," he mumbled as pain shot through him causing his voice to shake.

"Ino and Choji are taking care of them," Shikamaru yawned. "You should have taken my offer," Naruto growled as he looked down not wanting to see his former best friend in the position he was in.

"How could I have fallen for this," Sasuke growled before looking at the red head who put a flute away.

"I'd like to take credit for this strategy, but Shikamaru was the one who thought I should use my genjutsu to make you think you were still with your fellow Taka," she grinned.

"Who are you," Sasuke grumbled.

"I am the former Elite of the Sound you F**** retard," Tayuya yelled. "I'm Tayuya of the Leaf now," she yelled with pride causing Naruto and Tsunade to smirk, but unamused non energetic looks to form on Shikimaru and Sasuke's faces.

"We're taking you with us," Naruto yelled as they grabbed hold of him, bound him and carried him home where he was trialed with Taka.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Three months later

"So. you want to convert back, it won't be easy being everyone hates you," Tsunade pointed out.

"I-i, I don't care, if I am to restore my clan, I can't have them deal with powerful enemies from across the country," Sasuke replied.

"I'm glad you came around, but what makes you think you will be excepted back," She wondered. "I recognized the red head, please give me that same special treatment," he shouted before bowing. "I've witnessed my brother's death twice and the most powerful of the Uchiha fall as well, I don't want my clan to end on this note."

"Fine, but there is a certain mess you've made and you need to clean it up," she reminded. "Remember Orochimaru," she reminded. "Yes, I remember, I'll dispose of him and report back to you," he replied before getting up. "Wait," she called to him. "Orochimaru is claiming to be an ally, so I don't want him dead, however... there are others out there who want him dead for what he's done and I think it would be fair if you protected him for a little while, afterwards you can reclaim residence in the village.

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Man, that glove looks creepy," Tayuya whined as Shikamaru starred at Akuma's Gauntlet.

"I think it deserves to be in a well hidden place rather than a vault," Shikamaru replied. "The Moyasugan, an eye that can sense fire, Akuma the fire devils eye and the biggest threat their ever was sense the Rennegan and the Sharingan,"

"Your being a little dramatic Shikamaru, Kabuto said it was extinct because it wasn't that powerful," Tayuya pointed out as she put a hand on Shikamaru's back. "Maybe your right, maybe I have nothing to fear," Shikamaru smiled as he put the gauntlet away in a cabinet. "Akuma probably didn't know how to use it and neither will anyone else who tries."

"Lets relax shall we," Tayuya smiled.

"If you insist, it's what I do best after all," Shikamaru shrugged before she grabbed him and threw him on the couch and as she landed on him their lips met once more.

_"I'm going to love living here,"_ Tayuya squealed in her mind. The black ops were watching of course and wondering if they should intervene or decided to report to the Hokage about two hormonal teenagers, one from the leaf and the other from the sound.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Akuma buddy, hows it breaking," a man laughed as he jumped down in front of Akuma.

"I'm going to break you," Akuma groaned.

"Your nothing without our clans precious Key that you stole," the man reminded. "Now, where is that thing anyway," he asked with a dark stare that turned into orange eyes with red pupils that burned Akuma's mind.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Akuma screamed as the new genjutsu kicked in. "The Moyasugan can do more than burn things despite it's name. It can reveal hidden explosives and help us find warmth which was it's original purpose and torture someone by triggering the nerves to make them feel like they are on fire. They will continue to feel pain, because their Nervous system won't shut down, because it was never damaged. This is the true power of the Moyasugan, but I'm sure their will be plenty more powers to come when we get the Key to the Fire Layer... when we do, the land of fire will become Irony."


End file.
